


It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hackle, lesbians sharing their wardrobe, subtly, ugly Christmas sweater day, when reading between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: Ugly Christmas sweater day at Cackle’s leads to a teasing battle between Ada and Hecate.





	It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas

It was Friday afternooon when everything started. The second Friday in December to be precise and as on every Friday the Cackle’s staff was holding a meeting.  
All of these teacher’s meetings always proceeded in accord with an unspoken agenda.  
Miss Cackle would start the meeting, thank everyone for their attention note some issues she wanted to discuss and then passed over to Hecate who would in 90 percent of the cases begin with ranting about specific studetnts, continue with ranting about studetns in gerneral, student midset today, decline of attittude towards learning, and decline of the craft in general.  
In 10 percent of the cases she would save everyone half an hour and only passed on to Miss Bat with a brief “Same old, same old.”  
The only one who usually brought some change into these meeting was Miss Drill and also this time she fulfilled everyone’s expectations.

“Today in flying class the first year’s gave me the best idea for a funny pre-christmas period day!”  
“Which would be?”   
Ada had to grin at the way Hecate could put so much annoyance into these few syllables.  
“Ugly Christmas sweater day!”  
“What?”  
“Ugly Christmas sweater day!”  
“What?”  
“Ugly-”  
“Miss Drill I think Hecate understood you quite clearly now, isn’t that so Hecate.”  
Ada looked at her direction.  
“Yes, Ada.”

“Well, personally I think that might be a quite good idea.”  
“Excuse me?”, Miss Bat interjected, “but what actually is an ugly sweater day?”  
“Funny, I thought you must know.”   
Hecate muttered under her breath. Ada elbowed her.

 

\----------------

After knowing that ugly christmas sweater day had offically been established Mildred and her friends had been talking about outfit possibilities for hours until finally deciding to do a partner project: a three headed giraffe.   
The first lessons they had today was potions class.   
“Do you think Miss Hardbroom will participate?” Maud asked.  
“No, never!”  
“I think she would rather die.”  
“Ya, see she doesn’t participate.”  
Mildred looked up Miss Harbdroom had just materialized in behind the teacher’s desk, she was wearing a black skirt and pink jumper, a little unusual maybe but not an ugly christmas sweater. Too bad but at least Felicity owed her two pounds now.

At the end of the lesson Miss Cackle stopped by to admire their “costumes” as she called them.  
“Hecate why didn’t you take part?”  
“What do you mean, Ada?”. Miss Hardbroom smirked. “This is just my personal contribution to it.”  
“I- Oh I see what you did here!”  
Miss Hardbroom laughed, Mildred and her friends stared at each other.  
“I had no idea she could do that.” Enid whispered.  
“You want a challenge, Hecate Hardbroom, I can give you a challenge!”  
“Prepare to lose, Ada Cackle.”

And that’s that story of how for one whole week Miss Hardbroom was only wearing pink Chanel suits and Miss Cackle was suddenly sporting jet black blazers.


End file.
